Talk:Intermicronational Union
Please Can the Principality of Garonne join ? We have 5 citizens (but 3 residents), is that ok ? KpTroopaFR (talk) 06:17, December 7, 2016 (UTC) : Yes this would be fine TySkyo (talk) 01:41, December 13, 2016 (UTC) : : This is the Flarian Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Relations. We would like to ask if the Flario Federation may join the union. We have over 7 citizens,one of which is of the president's school and we also have M.O.P.K. doing their job posting articles about the Federation in the wiki. : Question You say on the map that green represents any territory, but don't you mean blue ? As New Zealand is colored blue due to my claim on Denham Bay. KpTroopaFR (talk) 14:31, December 15, 2016 (UTC) You may be colorblind CaveBall9 (talk) 05:04, December 20, 2016 (UTC) The map was edited after I posted my comment. KpTroopaFR (talk) 07:36, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Question about joining Can Kingdom of Central Korea join? We have 5 registered citizens (>420 de facto, living upon our territory)... TB1406 (talk) 19:53, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :The Union has decided against it on the account of your nation being anti-capitalist TySkyo (talk) 19:23, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Can The Republic of Luxia join? We have 12 citizens and we have made a request to join via your website.TNebula (talk) 18:38, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Idea Idea perhaps you should make it so that there can be countries with less than 2 citizens aslong as they fill out an application. CaveBall9 (talk) 23:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Your country, Barony of Voyflen can join. We've decided to eliminate the rule of 5TySkyo (talk) 20:29, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :The Union needs to know the specifics on what macronation your land claims overlaps and your e-mail (to make decisions)TySkyo (talk) 20:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Question about diplomatic relations Do you want to get into diplomatic relationship with Kingdom of Central Korea ? I know we are anti-capitalist, but we can at least trade money... Sincerely, Kingdom of Central Korea and/or Intercommunist Union of Micronations Government (talk) 06:54, December 22, 2016 (UTC) All IMU members have decided to limit this to a non-aggression pact. KpTroopaFR (talk) 14:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) We need a new, easier way to communicate... Sincerely, Kingdom of Central Korea and/or Intercommunist Union of Micronations Government (talk) 17:25, December 22, 2016 (UTC) The Reformed Dartirian Empire Hail, I am the Emperor of the RDE, and, on behalf of my people, (4 registered inhabitants, including myself, as well as around 1000 individuals living within my nation's claimed territory), I would like to formally request membership to the IMU. It is worth noting that my country used to be a member of the European Micronations Union before mw.micronations was taken down. Queeky (talk) 14:21, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Possible sanctions... We would like an apology and/or reason why you are against the Intercommunist Union of Micronations... Why are we the only communist union that you are against? Sincerely, Suad I King of the Kingdom of Central Korea Founder of the ICU 21:18, January 22, 2017 (UTC) The IMU is against all communist nations, however the ICU was the only one we explicity took action against (mainly because it was the most widely known among the IMU member states) TySkyo (talk) 21:03, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Can Sofiet Join? Hi, I'd like to request a spot in the Intermicronational Union. I am the Prime Minister of the Socialist Republic of Sofiet. I know about your turning down of the Kingdom of Central Korea, and I want to inform you that although we try to avoid capitalism in our micronation, we don't care about other countries and/or micronations using it. ComputerGuy101 (talk) 18:05, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Response from Caveball9/Voyflen I'm sorry, But Socialist states are the opposite of what we stand for. We are a capitalist society. CaveBall9 (talk) 21:42, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Joining the Union Hello, I am representing the Republic of Jakistan and would like to join the Intermicronational Union. The Republic of Jakistan has a population of 36 citizens and continuously increasing. I look forward to your response. Best Regards, King Jack of The Republic of Jakistan JakistanOfficial (talk) 14:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC)JakistanOfficial The Kingdom of Northphalia Hello, everyone! I`m a Prime-Minister of the Kingdom of Northphalia (It`s new russian micronation), оur state was at a standstill for a while. We are the dominant of Erland but in fact an independent state, right now, under my leadership, elections to the Congress will be held and new laws with the Constitution adopted. We have claims to several archipelagos of the Northern Mariana Islands and we have a total of 14 Nordfalian citizens and 30 more subjects of our King (that is, citizens of other dominions and Erlend itself) I'm interested in joining the union. Our page in VK - https://vk.com\northpfaliagov :Sorry that we haven't responded, however your link is broken... However, based off of what you have said, I'm sure that your joining would be fine... but of course a vote would be needed to confirm. But before anything, can you please fix your link. Tyler Skywalker, of Skywalkistan TySkyo (talk) 00:31, November 18, 2017 (UTC) let me join! Bellonian empire! "currently at war with vladislavia, my nation needs support with the war. we can destroy the communist vladislavians. also this empire needs to do some trade deals! i would like to own some intermicronational shares..." ''Scallywag05 (talk) 04:07, May 8, 2017 (UTC) '' ----------------------------------------------------------------------- We are communists? Are you serious? We are liberal-nationalists at all. What war? Where? I'm sorry, dear Sir, but you behave yourself as kid, who plays into tin soldiers! You can't destroy Vladislavia until it's not claimed any territory in the Earth . Also, i haven't recognised your nation, and won't do it ever, so i don't declared war to you, because... Can i see some tanks from my window? And bombers? And guards? Hey, where are you? Of course - in the internet. And who cares about war in the internet? By the way - not me personally. Everybody who sees my comment: I beg you, ignore him. He looks like useless troll vandalising articles. Sorry for possible rudeness. Sargan-ralist 18:26, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Request to join IMU Hello, Order of the Balkans would like to join IMU... Sincerely, Ratibor I Zarić Emperor and Fouder of the OoB RatiborTheGreat (talk) 17:42, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello, On behalf of the Princian Empire, I, Prince Joshua I of the United Principality, would kindly like to ask to join the Intermicronational Union (or IMU) and have alliances or diplomatic relations with all its member micronations. Yours sincerely, Prince Joshua I of the United Principality Joshua60 (talk) 21:48, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I would like to join the Intermicronational Union with the Republic of San Cristobal (search it please) and have diplomatic with all the members of it. I am also in the League of Micronations. Yours faithfully, Astarox428 (talk) 16:44, February 15, 2018 (UTC)Jorge Marín, the Most Honorable President of the Republic of San Cristobal join? can the Republic of Kayenay join? we have a population of 23 citizens Dudeman555 (talk) 03:24, March 28, 2018 (UTC) kasra Kingdom of United Counties' WIll to Join Kingdom of United Counties are willing to join the Intermicronational Union. Rabbistan (talk) 00:35, April 8, 2018 (UTC)Sir Tony Humphries, PM of the HM Govt of Rabbistan The will for the Kingdom of Apachiland to join the IMU Hello, I am President C of the Kingdom of Apachiland and we wish for our nation of 105 recognized citizens to join the IMU. We currently claim around 1.5 kilometres squared of land. Our government is currently Conservative with 6/10 seats in parliament (The socialists have 0). Our purported currency is the Apachan Pound with our organizational structure is a Constitutional Monarchy. Our monarch is King Apache I, who is also a moderate conservative, and our military leadership is General Franz Sweden who is politically neutral. Thank you. President of Apachiland (talk) 20:37, April 24, 2018 (UTC)